Game FAQ
Here are many commonly asked questions and their answers. Q&A Q: How to drop items? : A: If you hold shift and click an item in your inventory, you will drop half the stack. If there is only one of the item, you will drop it. (If anyone knows how to drop a whole stack of items, please revise.) This also works in selling items, such as selling half a stack of 500 stone, or storing items in chests, such as half a stack of cliff, in case you keep those for sectioning off the new maps. Q: How do I get water in winter if the lakes are frozen? : A: Get a canteen. You can buy it from the Tool Shop in town or make one yourself. You need to have a tinker table (place it on the ground), which you make at an anvil that you created (and placed on the ground), to see the recipe. It requires 4 leather, 2 plant fibre, and one iron ore. Select the canteen and then click snowy ground to collect snow, ( or if you make it in another season, you can use a water source) and then select the canteen again and press "Drink". : Alternatively, Health Potions and some food give equivalent food/water ratio to keep you from becoming parched during the winter. This is only necessary if you cannot secure a cow or canteen going into your first winter, and is not a recommendation to pursue on a yearly basis. Q: What does a Confusing map do? : A: It is used to reset your wildernesses (to get new ore deposits). If you've slaved away making pretty paths for your wilderness, moving cliffs or making farms, they'll be gone in an instant. Only buy and use this item if you need new ore, and don't mind everything being reset. Q: How to get money fast? : A: Ideally, animals (cows) generate the most revenue. Many people suggest creating upgraded tools for money. I like to make sleeping bags as they sell for 500$ and the materials are very easy to gather. Growing and selling peas in spring is another good option - the seeds are very cheap, each unit of peas sells for 285$ and you can get multiple harvests from a single plant. Q: Where can I find food/water? I am hungry/thirsty! : A: Food is pretty easy to find. Just head south of your farm and hit the wilderness (carry a sword). Berries always spawn in the same place, and monsters will drop meat. You can also make a fishing pole and fish from a water source. If you are very unlucky and can't find food, you can head into town and buy food from the shop that has the Slot machine. It's open from 12:00 to 23:00. Simply select the food, like you do a tool, and press the "Eat" button. Water can be harder to find, but there should be a water source in the wilds right south of your house. Simply click on the water with nothing in your hands, and you drink. If you get a canteen, you can fill it with water, and carry water with you! Q: What do the bars at the bottom right mean? :A: The red bar with a heart icon is your health, it lowers as you take damage from monsters or other sources, once empty you loose 1/4th of your gold and drop a random item except your backpack. (in hardcore you loose all of your gold and everything in your inventory is deleted) The black/purple bar with a Z icon is your fatigue once full your character will fall down when you try to use tools. Eating lowers fatigue by a small amount while sleeping lowers it all the way. The brown bar represents hunger and steadily increases over time and by massive amounts when you sleep. At high amounts it will prevent you from sleeping and once maxed you start taking starvation damage. To lower hunger you have to eat. The blue bar with a water drop icon is thirst it slowly increases over time and by large amounts while sleeping. It is lowered by drinking from water blocks or drinking from canteen. Eating food also lowers it by a small amount. The green bar with a + icon is your sickness, it slowly fills as you work while under the effects of cold or stressed. As it increases you gain the ill status and once it's full you start taking damage. Sleeping and medicine both lower sickness. Q: Why does my character keep falling down? : A: If your character keeps falling down when you try to do something it's because you maxed your fatigue (the purple bar on the bottom right). Once it's full your character will fall down when you try to use tools. Eating lowers fatigue by a small amount while sleeping lowers it all the way. Q: How many days are in a season? : A: There are four seasons: Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter. They each last 20 days. Q: How do I get out of the burning village? : A: You have to head to the right of the village. I mainly followed the path. After you kill the knight with the sword and get the new hammer, use it on the fence to the right to get through. Then just follow the right cliff wall up to the gap in it. (Hint: Try following that road past the exit for a surprise!) Q: How do you upgrade Health? : A: You can get the very rare health upgrade drop from monsters. It is a large heart shaped item that you pick up. You then "Eat" it to add a heart bubble. Each heart represents 10 health. Q: Nothing shows up in my Craft screen. How do I craft? : A: You have to have at least one crafting material in your main inventory, not a backpack, to see recipes that uses that item on your craft screen. Get some rock or wood, and you'll see crafting options. If you want to make a certain item, but don't know what goes in it, try to experiment. If you put at least one of the required items, such as a piece of leather for a canteen, you'll also see that it needs an iron ore and 2 plant fibre. Q: Is there a clock or Calendar? : A: There are! There is a clock and calendar, which are both place-able items for your house, and a pocket watch. You can make both the clock and pocket watch at a tinker table. To see the recipe, just click your tinker table while having iron ore in your inventory. You can also buy the clock from the Block Shop and the pocket watch from the Tool Shop. The calendar can be bought from the Block Shop or crafted at the Tinker Table. Q: If my character dies, what will be lost? : A: If playing on Normal difficulty, you will lose 15% of the money, take 1 day to recover (for example, your character dies at 15:00 10/2/5 , you will start next in 15:00 11/2/5) and can drop a few items where you died. : If playing on hardcore difficulty (also called "Permadeath" when resuming from the start screen), everything in your home will disappear and you will lose everything in inventory, including money. You will start again on day 1 of season 1 in year 1, with the starting 3x3 house, and a chest with a seed packet inside. No cash, no inventory. Not impossible to come back from, but you better run for some berries to sell and eat before you die of starvation. : : Screen Saver Warning!!!: You can pause the game indefinitely. However, if your screen saver kicks on, the game will unpause in the background. You die of starvation in less than 16 minutes real time once your screen saver activates. Ouch--especially if hardcore (permadeath). Category:Game Help